


Goodnight

by SnowyWolff



Series: EmbrAce [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Tucking in one's daughter for the night is a ritual so sacred that no parent wants to miss out on.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felicja_Julieanne (CasualMaraudering)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualMaraudering/gifts).



> For Felicja because I needed to distract myself,,,, Nancy is her OC and very adorable!! I hope I did her some justice!!

Felicja is more than glad to be home after the small function her work insisted she attended. Alone, too, what with the babysitter being unavailable. Tolys had kissed her apologetically as he took Nancy from her reluctant arms and Felicja had immediately peppered their daughter with kisses as well, practically needed to be forced to leave the house.

She didn’t _dislike_ her colleagues, but she’d rather spend the evening with her family, especially because they had only just gotten Nancy. Three years old and absolutely adorable, their little girl had been living with them for a little over half a year, finally settled in. They had adopted her, of course, the very idea of childbirth as disconcerting to Felicja as having to do the prerequisite deed, and after the long process of paperwork and meetings, Nancy is finally home with them.

Now, after two hours of stale food and mindless chatter, she's finally kicking off her high heels and, after quickly checking the clock, she might be able to catch the tail end of Tolys’ bedtime stories.

She toes up the stairs, undoing her bun along the way, twisting the silk ribbon around her fingers as she peeks into the doorway of her daughter’s room.

Tolys is seated on the bed, recounting the story of some friendly mouse, one of Nancy’s favourites. The small girl herself is holding her blanket with tight little fists, enthralled by Tolys’ words.

Tolys knows most of the fairy tale book stories by heart, well-verses in telling them as dramatically as possible. He does voices, pulling faces as he does, and changes pitch and intonation wherever needed.

Felicja loves listening to him when he tells them. There's something so pure and innocent about the interaction between father and daughter, and she never does intrude until he's finished, just to give Nancy her bedtime kiss.

Tolys’ eyes flick up to meet hers and he smiles as he finishes the final lines of the story with a flick to Nancy’s nose, leaning over to kiss her forehead after.

“Goodnight, Princess,” he says and she giggles.

As Felicja walks over, Nancy eyes light up, bright green in the light of her bedside lamp. She almost attempts to wiggle out of her blankets, but Felicja presses against her chest and kisses her cheeks.

“Sleep, sweetie,” she warns. “Tomorrow is a new day, remember?”

Nancy nods, snuggling into her pillow. “Night, mama, papa!”

They bid her goodnight softly, turning off her lamp (though, the little duck-shaped night light stays on to stave off the monsters), and watch for a moment in the doorway before Tolys slowly begins to inch close the door.

He brushes Felicja’s hair from her eyes and kisses her, smiling as she stands on the tips of her toes to reciprocate.

“How was your night?” he whispers as they head to their bedroom.

There, he helps her from her dress and she slips into their adjacent bathroom to shower. He brushes his teeth over the sink as she talks over the noise of the water.

“Awful, boring and totally unnecessary,” Felicja complains. “I really don't care whether Rachel thinks it's ‘so admirable’ of us to adopt, nor whether Ashleigh and _darling_ Robert are thinking of adopting a child from Africa because it gives them brownie points for their goodwill of the lesser fortunate or whatever.”

Tolys fails miserably at stifling his laughter and toothpaste splatters around the sink. “I don't know what you're talking about. Sounds like a blast to me.”

She opens the shower door to glare at him and points. “If I was legally allowed to fight anyone who dares to put on the ‘oh, that's so _good_ for you, honey’ voice, you know I would in a heartbeat.”

“Naturally,” he says laughingly as she closes the door again. “And I’d hold your purse for you, of course.”

“Thank you. That's much appreciated.”

When she's finished with her usual night time routine, she joins Tolys in bed and leans over to take off his reading glasses. He shakes his head, grinning, finding the bookmark Nancy has made of craft paper, stickers and glitter, and turns off the light.

Felicja curls into his side, sighing as he kisses her forehead.

“Goodnight, Fela,” he says. “I love you.”

She smiles and brushes her hand over his side, feeling warm and content.

“Love you, too, Tolys.” She kisses him, tiredly. “Sleep well.”


End file.
